


Text me (So I know you're alive)

by SugerCat



Series: Married Life [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, English, M/M, Texting, Translation, drama and happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 21:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10396776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: Chapter 1 (in german):Dieses Mal verschwindet Sherlock und John weis nicht wirklich was er tun sollChapter 2 (The same story in english)This time sherlock disappears and John doesn't really know what to do





	1. Chapter 1

**Freitag: Von der Bildfläche verschwunden**

18.20 Uhr  
Wo bleibst du denn?  
JW

19.02 Uhr  
Haben sie den Laden in ein anderes Land versetzt?  
JW

19.46 Uhr  
Wenn dir gerade was dazwischen gekommen ist dann sag es einfach  
Ich warte hier nicht noch weitere drei Stunden auf dich  
JW

20.55 Uhr  
Es ist kein Thai aber man kann es dennoch essen  
also stopp das was du gerade tust und komm hier her um auch was abzubekommen  
JW

21.33 Uhr  
Ich habe jetzt bei Lestrade angerufen und er meinte er hätte dich das letzte Mal heute morgen gesehen  
Wo bist du?  
JW

21.41 Uhr  
Ich gebe dir noch zwanzig Minuten zeit zu antworten  
ansonsten erkundige ich mich bei deinem Bruder wo du steckst  
JW

22.06 Uhr  
Bitte Sherlock hör auf mit den Spielchen  
Wenn du sauer bist weil ich einer deiner Experimente in den Abfluss gekippt habe  
dann versuch es mir nicht so heimzuzahlen  
JW

22.29 Uhr  
Nicht einmal Mycroft weiß wo du steckst  
Er war auch echt nicht hilfreich der Idiot  
Ja ich weiß er zappt manchmal unsere Handys an  
und er kann wohl auf den Bruder-des-Jahres-Preis auch dieses Jahr verzichten  
JW

23.14 Uhr  
Die Leute von Restaurant haben dich heute noch nicht gesehen  
Hattest du es dir es anders überlegt und wolltest was anderes essen?  
JW

**Samstag: Sieben Stunden ohne eine Nachricht**

00.22 Uhr  
Nur damit du es weißt  
ich geh jetzt ohne dich ins Bett  
und wenn du morgen dafür nicht einen triftigen Grund  
nennen kannst bin ich sauer  
JW

00.27 Uhr  
Ich weiß das du schon öfters über Nacht weg warst  
aber dennoch bleibt immer Zeit für eine kurze Nachricht  
JW

00.34 Uhr  
Wie z.B Ich bin am Leben  
oder ist einfach dein Akku wieder leer?  
JW

00.41 Uhr  
Gute Nacht  
JW

07.08 Uhr  
Himmlisch diese Ruhe am frühen Morgen  
JW

07.22 Uhr  
Ich trinke deinen Tee  
JW

07.51 Uhr  
Du hast doch Mal gesagt das es dich nicht stören würde  
wenn ich auch Mal nackt durch die Wohnung laufe  
Das tue ich gerade und es ist wirklich befreiend  
JW

08.23 Uhr  
Ich gehe einkaufen  
antworte einfach nicht wenn ich dir nichts mitbringen soll  
JW

10.33 Uhr  
Hab dennoch deine Sachen mitgebracht die du immer brauchst  
Denkst ja auch hin und wieder an mich  
JW

11.49 Uhr  
Heute muss ich nicht arbeiten aber kann mich auch nicht entspannen  
weil ein gewisser Herr nicht antwortet  
JW

13.12 Uhr  
Ich tendiere immer mehr zur Entführung  
denn Molly hat eben angerufen und meinte das du selbst ihr nicht zurück schreibst  
Sie wollte dich vielleicht nicht stören aber sie hat ein Exemplar dem bei einem Arbeitsunfall der Schädel vollkommen zertrümmert wurde  
Ich sagte ihr sie soll dir Bilder davon schicken  
JW

15.10 Uhr  
Heute war Mycroft weniger schlecht gelaunt als gestern  
Jedenfalls ist er gleich hier rein geschneit  
und meinte das du mit Absicht seine Kameras umgangen hast  
JW

15.24 Uhr  
Ich gebe zu das er es manchmal mit seiner Überwachung übertreibt  
aber ich lasse ihn trotzdem dein Handy orten  
JW

15.36 Uhr  
Es kann nicht an meinem Ding liegen  
denn es sagt mir das du meine Nachrichten empfängst  
JW

16.02 Uhr  
Sherlock du weist ich bin schlecht darin deinen Job zu machen  
also sag mir was ich tun soll wenn jemand verschwunden ist  
und es null Anzeichen gibt wohin  
JW

16.11 Uhr  
Dein Bruder meint ich solle nicht so überreagieren  
und das du so was früher oft gemacht hast wenn du deine Ruhe wolltest  
JW

16.19 Uhr  
War ich wirklich so unerträglich in letzter Zeit?  
JW

17.37 Uhr  
Habe Mrs. Hudson belogen damit sie sich nicht um dich sorgt  
reicht ja wenn einer sich erst Mal verrückt macht  
JW

17.54 Uhr  
Erinnere mich daran Greg diese Jahr zu seinem Geburtstag etwas besseres zu schenken  
und nein wir kaufen ihm nicht so ein Spielzeug für einsame Stunden  
nur weil er etwas damit beschäftigt ist  
dich mit den besten Fällen zu verpflegen  
heißt das noch lange nicht das er niemanden mehr abbekommt  
JW

18.12 Uhr  
Jedenfalls finde ich schon das wir uns revanchieren sollten  
dafür das er gerade Mal wieder wegen dir einige Vorschriften umgeht  
JW

18.25 Uhr  
Ich frage mich ob du ihn geheiratet hättest  
wenn das mit uns nichts geworden wäre  
JW

18.29 Uhr  
Solltest du für immer wegbleiben  
weiß ich welche Schulter mich dann tröstet  
JW

19.47 Uhr  
Molly hat nochmal angerufen  
und ihr habe ich jetzt auch erzählt das du verschwunden bist  
JW

20.17 Uhr  
Endlich kann ich Mal einen Film schauen ohne das jemand mir sagt  
das die Story von diesem unlogisch ist  
JW

20.31 Uhr  
Ach du weist ich kann der Handlung nicht folgen  
wenn ich gleichzeitig am Fenster stehen muss  
um die Straße vor der Tür zu beobachten  
JW

20.43 Uhr  
Eine Frau steht mit einem verheirateten Mann unter einer Laterne  
Ich nehme an sie sind nicht miteinander verheiratet.  
Denn sie trägt keinen Ring oder er glänzt nicht so schön wie deiner  
JW

20.51 Uhr  
Ich hoffe es hat dich niemand wirklich mit der Kette erdrosselt  
Sherlock ich würde das nicht verkraften wenn es so wäre  
JW

21.03 Uhr  
Tut mir Leid  
mein Nerven gehen wohl langsam mit mir durch  
JW

21.15 Uhr  
Heute Abend bringst du wohl auch kein Thai mit  
macht nichts  
Ich esse etwas Brot mit Käse  
die letzte Scheibe Tilster geht an mich  
JW

21.42 Uhr  
Obwohl dein Bruder gemeint hat das ich überreagiere  
hat er dennoch deine Lieblingsplätze abgesucht  
Ist doch nett von ihm  
JW

22.53 Uhr  
Ich lege mich etwas hin  
hab aber das Handy neben mir  
und hab es auf so laut wie möglich gestellt  
JW

**Sonntag: Über 30 Stunden ohne Lebenszeichen**

03.13 Uhr  
Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen  
ich bin zwischendurch zwar schon in unser Bett gewechselt  
aber der Gedanke das du da draussen irgendwo gefangen  
oder sogar verletzt bist  
lässt mich nicht einschlafen  
JW

03.17 Uhr  
Sherlock irgend ein Zeichen von dir wäre wirklich hilfreich  
egal was es ist  
bitte mach irgendwas  
JW

03.37 Uhr  
Wenn der Entführer dein Handy hat  
dann soll er wenigstens so höflich sein  
und dir die Nachrichten vorlesen  
JW

03.48 Uhr  
Oder er könnte wenigstens Forderungen stellen  
Natürlich könnte es auch eine Frau sein  
hast ja ne Menge weiblicher Fans  
JW

03.55 Uhr  
Ich hoffe denen ist wirklich klar  
wenn sie da in die Finger bekommen haben  
JW

04.26 Uhr  
Anthea schreibt das du noch in der Stadt sein musst  
Ich weiß das sie es war  
dein Bruder würde doch nie auf seinen Schönheitsschlaf verzichten  
JW

04.34 Uhr  
Wieso lässt sich dein Handy nicht orten  
wenn es wirklich notwendig ist?  
JW

04.39 Uhr  
Hast du da so ein Knopf zum an- und ausschalten  
fürs entdeckt werden dran gebastelt?  
JW

04.47 Uhr  
Also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht und du gerade Zeit hast  
hätte ich gerne das du das Ding auf auffindbar stellst  
JW

05.04 Uhr  
Mir ist gerade aufgefallen  
das du zum zehnten Mal entführt wurdest seit wir uns kennen  
relativ wenig dafür das du bei vielen Leuten so beliebt bist  
JW

05.10 Uhr  
Sobald wir wissen wer dahinter steckt  
erinnere mich daran  
demjenigen einen Preis zu überreichen  
JW

05.14 Uhr  
z.b ein Schlag ins Gesicht  
dafür das mein Wochenende ruiniert ist  
JW

07.23 Uhr  
Mir reicht es!  
Ich weiß das Lestrade mir gesagt hat  
ich solle ruhig bleiben  
und in der Baker Street auf dich warten  
Das ist aber nicht so einfach  
JW

09.38 Uhr  
Ich habe gerade von einem Zeugen gehört  
das du nicht Mal in der nähe des Restaurants warst  
Du wurdest angeblich an einer abgelegenen Tankstelle gesichtet  
Das verstehst du also neuerdings von abwechslungsreicher Ernährung  
JW

10.18 Uhr  
Und dann steigst du auch noch zu fremden ins Auto  
Sherlock wir haben darüber geredet  
JW

12.44 Uhr  
Wir haben den Wagen gefunden  
Wenn das auf den Rücksitz dein Blut ist dann setzt es was  
Ich bin hier dein Arzt  
und du hast vorher noch nie übers Blutspenden nachgedacht  
JW

13.21 Uhr  
Lestrade schaut mich die ganze Zeit merkwürdig an  
er denkt ich werde langsam verrückt  
weil ich dir schreibe  
obwohl ich weiß das du nicht antwortest  
JW

13.45 Uhr  
Jedenfalls kann das Blut nicht von dir sein  
oder zumindest nicht alles  
sonst wärst du schon längst nicht mehr am Leben  
JW

14.03 Uhr  
Sherlock ich schwör dir wenn wir dich Tod auffinden  
belebe ich dich a la Frankenstein wieder  
nur um dich dann zu erwürgen  
JW

14.25 Uhr  
Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt wo ich lang muss  
wenn ich Mycroft’s Kameras völlig entgehen will  
JW

15.10 Uhr  
Der Wagen war vermutlich gestohlen  
Der Besitzer ist vor einem Jahr an einem natürlichen Tod gestorben  
und konnte es deswegen nicht melden  
Hat er dich dann in ein anderes Fahrzeug verfrachtet?  
JW

15.50 Uhr  
Ein Lkw-Fahrer hatte beobachtete  
wie jemand gegen ein Uhr heute morgen  
Umzugskisten verladen hat  
Du hast ja schon Mal getestet ob jemand in so eine Kiste passt  
Also war das sicher nicht unser Entführer  
JW

16.12 Uhr  
Ich weiß das es noch eine andere Möglichkeit gibt wie ein Mensch  
in so eine Kiste passt aber das ist hier nicht der Fall  
Ich bin der einzige  
der dich manchmal vor Wut auseinander nehmen könnte  
JW

16.19 Uhr  
Jedenfalls konnte uns der Mann auch sagen wohin die Person gefahren ist  
denn er hat das einpacken und herum fahren ein paar Mal wiederholt  
Der Lkw-Fahrer hat das nur mitbekommen  
weil er in diesem Motel abgestiegen ist  
und nicht schlafen konnte  
Reiner Zufall und du sagst immer so was gibst nicht  
JW

16.27 Uhr  
Unser Verdächtiger muss zu einer abgelegenen Baustelle gefahren sein  
Hier ist alles alt und verlassen außer die frischen Reifenspuren  
In solchen Momenten finde ich es gut das es Mal regnet  
Jedenfalls wäre es nett von dir ein wenig laut zu werden  
falls du hier irgendwo eingesperrt bist  
JW

17.49 Uhr  
Wir haben feststellt das hier irgendwas verbuddelt wurde  
JW

18.33 Uhr  
Hier wurde jemand lebendig begraben  
Die Verwesung ist schon zu weit fortgeschritten  
um die Identität auf einfachen Weg heraus zu finden  
JW

20.48 Uhr  
Greg hatte zwar veranlasst das Gelände abzusuchen  
aber man hat nur zwei weitere Kisten gefunden  
Nach den Skeletten zu urteilen  
liegen die auch schon ein wenig länger hier  
JW

21.19 Uhr  
Anscheinend hat unser Täter einige Zeit lang  
sein Hobby nicht fortführen können  
oder er hat auch Opfer zwischenzeitlich woanders begraben  
ich hoffe es aber nicht  
JW

21\. 39 Uhr  
Du konntest zwar deinem Bruder entkommen  
aber unser Verdächtiger nicht  
Wir konnten den Wagen finden weil er nach getaner Arbeit  
zurück in die Stadt getrampt ist  
JW

21.46 Uhr  
Der Lkw-Fahrer konnte den Verdächtigen wiedererkennen  
als dieser mit der Kamera von einen Kiosk-stand gefilmt wurde  
dieser Stand befindet sich am Stadtrand  
Von nun an müsste es ein leichtes für deinen Bruder den Typen zu finden  
JW

22.29 Uhr  
Ich weiß nicht wie viel Kaffee ich heute zu mir genommen habe  
aber das Zeug wirkt irgendwie nicht mehr  
JW

22.41 Uhr  
Ich werde Sarah Bescheid sagen  
das ich morgen nicht zur Arbeit kommen kann  
weil jemand meine Aufmerksamkeit braucht  
JW

23.27 Uhr  
Sie hat es schon gewusst  
weil es heute schon in den Nachrichten kam  
das du verschwunden bist  
Das war bestimmt wieder diese hartnäckige Reporterin  
irgendwann sollten wir ihr auch Mal einen Denkzettel verpassen  
Was die so macht grenzt ja schon fast an Stalking  
JW

**Montag: Mehr als fünfzig Stunden verschwunden und immer noch kein Zeichen**

02.34 Uhr  
Wir haben den Kerl und der behauptet noch frech  
er hätte dich noch nie gesehen  
Selbst ohne Test kann ich sagen das es seine Haare waren  
die im Auto mit den Blutflecken entdeckt wurden  
JW

03.03 Uhr  
Am liebsten würde ich dem das Lächeln  
mit der Faust aus dem Gesicht hauen  
Aber wenn die vom Yard alle zusehen  
wollen die das ich nachher ein Einzelzimmer bekomme  
JW

03.16 Uhr  
Wenn der dasselbe mit dir gemacht hat  
wie mit den Leuten auf dieser Baustelle  
dann sind mir auch die Zeugen egal wenn ich mir den vornehme  
JW

03.38 Uhr  
Mycroft meinte das man dein Handy nicht orten konnte  
weil ein anderes Signal dazwischen gefunkt hat  
Jetzt steuern wir jedenfalls darauf zu wo du dich aufhältst  
Also bewege dich ja nicht von der Stelle  
JW

03.40 Uhr  
Kann ich sowieso nicht  
SH

03.42 Uhr  
Und es ist sinnlos mich anzurufen  
SH

03.46 Uhr  
Wo bist du???  
Geht es dir gut???  
JW

03.47 Uhr  
Mir geht es gut  
so wie es aussieht stecke ich in einer Kiste  
SH

03.51 Uhr  
Du musst ruhig bleiben ok  
ich sage dir besser nicht wo wir sind  
JW

03.53 Uhr  
John ich weiß das du panisch wirst  
aber mir geht es gut  
trotz der Kiste bekomme ich Luft  
wahrscheinlich liege ich gar nicht auf einem Friedhof  
SH

04.01 Uhr  
Das wusstest du weil die Würmer an die Kiste klopfen oder was?  
Die ham den Kerl ja schon ne Weile  
also wie lange liegst du schon da und antwortest mir nicht?  
JW

04.06 Uhr  
Ich bin erst vor kurzen hier wach geworden  
SH

04.07 Uhr  
Übrigens hast du ein Foto gemacht?  
SH

04.10 Uhr  
Von was denn  
JW

04.11 Uhr  
Von dir als du Samstag morgen angeblich  
nackt durch die Wohnung gelaufen bist  
SH

04.14 Uhr  
Du liegst praktisch in nem Sarg verbuddelt auf dem Friedhof  
und deine einzige Sorge ist ob ich ein Nacktbild von mir habe?  
JW

04.15 Uhr  
Das heißt also nein.  
Ich nehme an es regnet?  
SH

04.14 Uhr  
Natürlich heißt das nein  
und ja das tut es  
JW

04.15 Uhr  
Das erklärt warum ich noch nicht hier raus bin  
SH

04.17 Uhr  
Hier wurde in letzter Zeit keiner begraben  
der Kerl hat irgend eins auf gemacht  
und dich hinein geschmissen  
JW

04.20 Uhr  
Hey schreib mir weiter was  
damit ich weiß ob du noch lebst  
oder ob wir dich gleich hier liegen lassen können  
JW

04.23 Uhr  
Wegen dem Bild kannst du später noch beleidigt sein  
also antworte !!!  
JW

04.24 Uhr  
Sherlock das ist nicht witzig  
JW

05.02 Uhr  
Ihm geht es gut  
ich weiß das du später von mir  
einen ausführlichen Bericht haben willst  
Aber das wolltest du doch erst einmal wissen  
GL

05.06 Uhr  
Hättest sehen sollen wie John in das Grab gesprungen ist  
ich hoffe eine Kamera hat das aufgenommen  
GL

05.27 Uhr  
Dein Bruder meinte er wäre so was wie eine Trophäe gewesen  
denn an der Kiste war ein Tonband mit Zeitschaltmechanismus  
damit das ende der Opfer aufgenommen werden konnte  
Das ist wirklich krank  
GL

05.31 Uhr  
Hab die beiden erst Mal nach Hause geschickt  
die haben sich nach den Tagen die Ruhe verdient  
GL


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday: Just disappeared**

06.20 pm  
Where are you?  
JW

07.02 pm  
Did they moved the shop to another country?  
JW

07.46 pm  
If just came something between it then just say so  
I'll don't wait here for another three hours  
JW

08.55 pm  
It's not Thai but you still can eat it  
So stop what you're doing and come over here to get also something  
JW

09.33 pm  
I have phoned Lestrade and he said he saw you the last time this morning  
Where are you now?  
JW

09.41 pm  
I give you twenty minutes time to answer  
otherwise I ask your brother where your are  
JW

10.06 pm  
Please Sherlock stop with the games  
If you're still mad because I tipped one of your experiments into the drain  
try not to pay it back like that  
JW

10.29 pm  
Not even Mycroft know where you are  
He was really a unhelpful idiot  
Yes I know he sometimes hacks our phones  
and he probably can also forget the brother-of-the-year-award this year  
JW

11.14 pm  
The people of the restaurant haven't seen you today  
Did you considered it otherwise and wanted something else to eat?  
JW

**Saturday: Seven hours without a message**

12.22 am  
Just so you know  
I'm going without you into bed  
and if you don't have a good reason tomorrow for it  
I'm going to be really pissed  
JW

12.27 am  
I know you were often away overnight  
but there is always time for a message  
JW

12.34 am  
For example, I'm alive  
or is simply your battery of the phone empty again?  
JW

12.41 am  
Good night  
JW

07.08 am  
Heavenly these calm mornings  
JW

07.22 am  
I'm drinking your tea  
JW

07.51 am  
You've said once that it wouldn't disturb you  
when I also run naked through the flat  
Well I'm doing it right now and it's really liberating  
JW

8.23 am  
I go shopping  
just don't answer me if I shouldn't bring you anything  
JW

10.33 am  
I brought your things you always need nevertheless  
You also think of me now and then  
JW

11.49 am  
Today I don't have to work but can't even relax  
because a certain Mister doesn't respond  
JW

01.12 pm  
I tend increasingly to kidnapping  
because Molly has just called and said you don't even answer her  
She doesn't wanted to disturb you but she has a exemplar who got into a work accident and the skull is completely smashed  
I told her she should send you pictures of it  
JW

03.10 pm  
Today Mycroft was less cranky than yesterday  
Anyway, he just stormed in here  
and said that you have bypassed his cameras intentionally  
JW

03.24 pm  
I admit that sometimes he overdoes it with his monitoring  
but I still let him locate your mobile phone  
JW

03.36 pm  
It can't be my thing  
Because it tells me that you receive my messages  
JW

04.02 pm  
Sherlock you know I'm bad at doing your job  
So tell me what to do if someone is gone  
and there are zero signs  
JW

04.11 pm  
Your brother said I shouldn't overreact  
And that you have done that so often before when you wanted some rest  
JW

04.19 pm  
Was I really so intolerable lately?  
JW

05.37 pm  
Have lied to Mrs. Hudson so she doesn't worry about you  
It's enough if one here goes crazy  
JW

05.54 pm  
Remember me to give Greg to his birthday something better this year  
And no, we don't buy him such a toy for lonely hours  
Just because he's busy to feed you with the best cases  
Doesn't mean that he couldn't get a partner anymore  
JW

06.12 pm  
In any case, I think we should return the favor  
Than he again bypasses some regulations just for you  
JW

06.25 pm  
I wonder if you had married him  
If that thing with us wouldn't have worked out  
JW

06.29 pm  
If you should stay away forever  
I know what shoulder will comfort me then  
JW

07.47 pm  
Molly called again  
And now I have told her also that you are gone  
JW

08.17 pm  
At last I can now watch a movie without someone  
who is telling me  
that the story of this is illogical  
JW

08.31 pm  
Oh, you know I can't follow the plot  
If I have at the same time to stand at the window  
to watch the street outside  
JW

08.43 pm  
A woman stands with a married man under a lantern  
I suppose she isn't married to him  
than she doesn't wear a ring or it doesn't shine as beautiful as yours  
JW

08.51 pm  
I hope nobody has really strangled you with the necklace  
Sherlock I couldn't live with it if it were so  
JW

09.03 pm  
I'm sorry  
My nerves are going slowly down with me  
JW

09.15 pm  
You probably bring no Thai this evening either  
Doesn't matter  
I eat some bread with cheese  
The last slice Tilster goes to me  
JW

09.42 pm  
Although your brother has meant that I overreact  
He still searched in your favorite places  
It's nice of him  
JW

10.53 pm  
I lie down a bit  
But the phone is next to me  
and I put it on loud as possible  
JW

**Sunday: Over 30 hours without a sign**

03.13 am  
I can't sleep anymore  
I have already moved into our bed  
But the thought that you are trapped out there somewhere  
or even injured  
I just doesn't help me to fall asleep  
JW

03.17 am  
Sherlock any sign of you would be really helpful  
no matter what it is  
Please do something!  
JW

03.37 am  
If the kidnapper has your phone  
Then he should at least be so polite  
and read the messages to you  
JW

03.48 am  
Or he could at least make demands  
Of course it could also be a woman  
You have a lot of female fans  
JW

03.55 am  
I hope they are really know  
who they got in their middle  
JW

04.26 am  
Anthea writes that you still must be in the city somewhere  
I know she was it  
Your brother would never disturb his beauty sleep  
JW

04.34 am  
Why can't we find your mobile phone  
when it is really necessary?  
JW

4.39 am  
Do you have such a button on it to turn on and off  
to be discovered?  
JW

04.47 am  
So if you don't mind and you just have time for it  
put the damn thing on detectable  
JW

05.04 am  
I just noticed that you have been abducted for the tenth time  
since we know each other  
Relatively little by your popularity with many people  
JW

05.10 am  
As soon as we know who is behind it  
remind me to give that person a prize or something  
JW

05.14 am  
How about a punch in the face  
for my ruined weekend  
JW

07.23 am  
I've had enough!  
I know Lestrade has told me that  
I should remain calm and wait for you at Baker Street  
but this isn't so easy  
JW

09.38 am  
I've just heard of a witness  
that you weren't near the restaurant  
You were supposedly spotted at a remote petrol station  
So that's your new understanding of a varied diet  
JW

10.18 am  
And then you also went into a car of a stranger  
Sherlock, we talked about this  
JW

12.44 pm  
We found the car  
If this on the back seat is your blood then you're in trouble  
I am your doctor here  
and you have never thought about blood donations before  
JW

01.21 pm  
Lestrade looks strangely at me all the time  
He thinks I'm going crazy  
Because I write to you  
although I know you don't answer me  
JW

01.45 pm  
In any case, the blood can't be from you  
Or at least not everything  
otherwise you wouldn't be alive any longer  
JW

02.03 pm  
Sherlock I swear to you when we find you death  
I will revive you a la Frankenstein  
Just to strangle you then  
JW

02.25 pm  
At least I now know where I must go  
if I want to miss Mycroft's cameras completely  
JW

03.10 pm  
The car was probably stolen  
The owner died a natural death a year ago  
and couldn't report it  
Did he transport you in a another vehicle?  
JW

03.50 pm  
A truck driver had watched someone reorganize boxes  
around one a clock this morning  
You've already tested it whether someone fits in such a box  
I think that was certainly not our kidnapper  
JW

04.12 pm  
I know there is another way how someone fits in such a box  
however this isn't the case here  
I'm the only one who would literally like to take you apart sometimes out of rage  
JW

04.19 pm  
In any case, the man could tell us where the person went  
Because this has repeated his doing a few times  
The truck driver only noticed this  
because he stayed in this motel and couldn't sleep  
Pure coincidence and you always say something like this doesn't exists  
JW

04.27 pm  
Our suspect must have gone to a isolated construction site  
Here everything is old and abandoned except the fresh tire tracks  
In such moments I find it good that it rains  
In any case, it would be nice of you to be a little noisy  
if you're locked in here somewhere  
JW

05.49 pm  
We have noticed that something was buried here  
JW

06.33 pm  
Someone was buried alive  
The decomposition is already too advanced  
to find out the identity in an easy way  
JW

08.48 pm  
Greg had compelled to search the grounds  
But only two other boxes have been found  
According to the skeletons I think  
they are already a little longer here  
JW

09.19 pm  
Apparently our offender couldn't do  
this hobby for some time  
or he has also buried victims somewhere else  
bur I don't hope it  
JW

09.39 pm  
You might have escaped your brother  
but our suspect couldn't do this  
We found the car because after his done work  
he hitchhiked back in the city  
JW

09.46 pm  
The truck driver was able to recognize the suspect  
when this was filmed by a camera on a kiosk  
This shop is located on the outskirts of the city  
From now on, it must be easy for your brother to find the guy  
JW

10.29 pm  
I don't know how much coffee I drank today  
But the stuff doesn't work any more  
JW

10.41 pm  
I'll tell Sarah that I can't get to work tomorrow  
because someone needs my attention  
JW

11.27 pm  
She already knew it  
because it was also in the news today  
that you have disappeared  
This was certainly this stubborn reporter  
At some point we should give her a warning  
I mean her work almost verges on stalking  
JW

**Monday: More than fifty hours gone and still no sign**

02.34 am  
We have the guy and he still said so bold  
he never has seen you  
Even without a test I can say that it was his hair  
which were discovered in the car with the blood spots  
JW

03.03 am  
I would love nothing more  
as to punch the smile from his face  
But when the whole yard is watching  
I certainly get a single room afterwards  
JW

03.16 am  
When he did the same with you  
as with the people at this construction site  
then I don't care about witnesses  
when I speak to him trough my fists  
JW

03.38 am  
Mycroft said that they couldn't locate your mobile phone  
because another signal was there  
Now we're heading to where you are  
So don't move from the place  
JW

03.40 am  
I can't do this anyway  
SH

03.42 am  
And it's pointless to call me  
SH

03.46 am  
Where are you???  
Are you all right???  
JW

03.47 am  
I am fine  
As it looks like I'm in a box  
SH

03.51 am  
You have to stay calm ok  
I will not tell you where we are  
JW

03.53 am  
John I know you're going to panic  
but I am fine  
Despite the crate I get air here  
I am probably not really lying in a cemetery  
SH

04.01 am  
Did you know that because the worms knock on the crate or what?  
They got the guy already for a while  
So how long are you there and don't answer me?  
JW

04.06 am  
I've just awakened here a short time ago  
SH

04.07 am  
By the way, did you take a picture?  
SH

04.10 am  
From what  
JW

04.11 am  
Of you as you walked on Saturday morning supposedly  
naked through the apartment  
SH

04.14 am  
You are practically buried in a coffin in the cemetery  
and your only concern is whether I have a nude picture of me?  
JW

04.15 am  
So that means no?  
I guess it's raining outside  
SH

04.14 am  
Of course that means no  
And yes it does  
JW

04.15 am  
That explains why I'm not out of here yet  
SH

04.17 am  
No one has been buried here lately  
The guy has just opened any grave  
and thrown you into it  
JW

04.20 am  
Hey, write to me  
so I know if you are still alive  
or whether we can just leave you here at once  
JW

04.23 am  
You can be offended later because of the picture  
So answer  
JW

04.24 am  
Sherlock that isn't funny  
JW

05.52 am  
He's fine  
I know you want a detailed report later from me  
but you just should know that for now  
GL

05.06 am  
You should have seen John jumping into the grave  
I hope a camera has recorded that  
GL

05.27 am  
Your brother said he was like a trophy  
because on the crate was a tape with a time switch mechanism  
So that the end of the victim could be recorded  
This is really sick  
GL

05.31 am  
I have sent the two home for now  
They have earned themselves the peace after these days  
GL


End file.
